


Gay in the 1700s

by luciferishot



Category: Ha - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay, I should be writing a multi-chap fic, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferishot/pseuds/luciferishot
Summary: Alex is sexually frustrated, and invites Laurens over.





	Gay in the 1700s

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing a multi-chap boyf riends fic, but I haven't had any motivation for that in forever so....

The two males sat in the room, listening intently for the sound of the front door closing. Eliza was taking the children out to the park to give Alexander and John some alone time for their work. Right, work. Alexander had told her that he wanted John to proofread his essay before he published it. Really, they just haven’t seen each other in person for a while, and Alexander is frustrated. Sexually, that is, though he’s emotionally frustrated as well. The door was locked and they were sitting on the foot of the bed as they listened to the footsteps. After what seemed like forever, they finally heard the click of the door closing and locking. John turned to Alexander but the latter placed a hand on John’s chest to stop him. He silently counted to ten to make sure Eliza wouldn’t come back in because she forgot something before pressing his lips to John’s. 

“Alex, this is wrong,” John breathed as the kiss deepened. Alexander smiled softly as he cupped Laurens’s face. “But doesn’t it feel so  _right_? Laurens, I love Eliza, I do. But  _you’re_  the one I want. Not just like this, either. I want to go back to when we were young and thought every day was going to be the last day, so we didn’t restrain ourself and we were together. But it’s different. People like us aren’t accepted,  _we_  would never be accepted. We have to take advantage of the limited time we  _do_  have to be ourselves.” John rolled his eyes at Alexander’s response, but he had a fond smile as he looked at the male. “Such a scholar,” he said with pretend dreamy admiration. “You know it,” Alexander murmured cockily against John’s lips. John chuckled as he looped his arms around the younger male’s neck. He pulled Alex closer, so he was straddling his hips. They switched roles, and he was about to ask Alex what he felt like being when the black-haired man whimpered and pressed against him. “Bottom?” He asked to confirm. Alex trailed kisses down to John’s neck, nipping softly as to not leave any marks. He quickly unbuttoned John’s waistcoat and pulled it off of him. 

“God, Laurens, just fuck me already. What did I just say about time?” Alex got up and started to undress himself. “Jesus, why are there so many pieces of clothing,” he angrily murmured. Laurens stripped to his breeches while watching Alex. Despite being loud and arrogant, Alex didn’t like his body all that well. He thought that he was pudgy and hated when anyone pointed out his stomach. John placed light kisses down Alex’s neck, chest, and stomach to the top of his breeches. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered. “Oh, shut up and kiss me, you bastard,” Alex grinned. He went back to kissing John’s neck, dipping to suck on his right nipple. “Oh, shit,” John groaned, intertwining his fingers in Alex’s hair as his head dropped back. John’s nipples were very sensitive, and Alex took full advantage of that. Especially when the latter was topping. Usually, he would tease him until he was angry and dominant or desperate and submissive, but they didn’t have time. “Laurens-“ “Pants off, on the bed, Alex.” John slapped Alex’s ass he walked past to get the small bottle of olive oil. He took a second to admire Alex laid out on the bed waiting for him. 

“Laurens,” he whined impatiently. Laurens chuckled. He crawled on to the bed to press their lips together. He let his hands roam Alex’s body, while Alex tugged his clothes. He dipped three fingers into the oil and entered one into Alex. “Have you ever said my name during sex with Eliza?” John purred. They were together way before him and Eliza were, and they still sent each other letters, could be called love letters, while him and Eliza courted. He knew Alex preferred him, he’s told him many times, but it’s still nice to hear. “Oh my god, of course I have.” He bucked his hips against John’s finger to tell him he’s ready for another. “She just-oh god, John. She was so good, almost as good as you. So I,ah, I thought about you, and I said your name instead of hers,” he panted. John smiled and entered a third finger. “Yeah? And what’d Eliza say?” Alex had never told him this, it made him feel kind of cocky. He’s never said Eliza’s name when they were intimate. “She didn’t have time to. I made something up about needing to write back to you, and she believed me. Told me to, shit, told me to focus on the activity,” he chuckled before moaning loudly. 

He felt a rush of pleasure as the older male found his prostate. He could feel John’s fingers spread and sighed. “God I miss this. I miss you. I miss us.” He pulled John closer as he grinded against the digits. “I know, baby. I do too,” John murmured. He pulled his fingers out despite Alex's whine, and coated his dick. He entered slowly, leaning his head back and sighing as the muscles tightened around him. "Move, Laurens," Alex urged, grinding his hips down. He needed friction  _now_. John complied, slowly thrusting in and out, not wanting to injure his boyfriend. Alex leaned his head in frustration. "Laurens, I'm not," he flipped them over, so he was straddling the older male, "I'm not a virgin." He shifted his hips as he placed his hands on John's chest. He lifted till only the head was in before dropping down. His hands clenched, nails scratching John's pecs as he continued to rise and drop, hips shifting every time. He was getting closer to his prostate with each thrust, and more desperate. John bucked his hips up roughly to meet Alex dropping down, making Alex's stomach seize and moan loudly. "There! Right there please, oh god," he moaned as he moved faster, eyes shut in pleasure, climax getting closer. John groaned as he thrust up into Alex's heat. He could tell he was close, they both were. Suddenly Alex cried out and got extremely tight around John. John's eyes rolled back as he came, not able to pull out before his seed was released inside the shorter male.  Alex continued to move, letting both of them ride out their orgasms. He lifted himself off John and laid on his back next to him. "Great. Now I have to take a shower," he whined.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this, it's not that great but, you know. What can you do? Please comment, it really makes my day, and motivates me. Then maybe i can continue idek.


End file.
